Chibaku Tensei
|image=Chibaku Tensei Orb.png;The orb is created and released… Planetary Devastation HD.png;…drawing matter to it, essentially forming a planetoid. |kanji=地爆天星 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Chibaku Tensei |literal english=Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth |english tv=Planetary Devastation |viz manga=Catastrophic Planetary Construction |game names=Catastrophic Planetary Devastation |other names=Six Paths Chibaku Tensei |parent jutsu=Deva Path |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Rinnegan, Ninjutsu, Fūinjutsu, Dōjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Long |users=Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Madara Uchiha~manga, Nagato, Sasuke Uchiha~manga |debut manga=439 |debut anime=167 |debut shippuden=Yes |game debut=Naruto Shippūden: Shinobi Rumble |ova debut=Naruto Shippūden: UNSG anime cutscenes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} Chibaku Tensei is a technique which is used through the Deva Path. Usage The user releases a black sphere from their hands which acts as a centre of gravity, drawing in everything in its surroundings to create an enormous satellite-like construct. Though he noted that his usage was inferior to that of the Sage of the Six Paths, Nagato's use of this technique was strong enough to both hold out against a Tailed Beast Ball and incapacitate Naruto Uzumaki in his six-tailed form,Naruto chapter 439, pages 4-7 though it failed to contain Naruto after he transformed into his eight-tailed form.Naruto chapter 439, pages 13-15 Despite this, Nagato implied that he would have to make an even larger sphere to compensate for Naruto's transformation.Naruto chapter 440, page 2 Improvement Madara demonstrated the ability to create multiple satellites using this technique by simultaneously releasing several black spheres and then subsequently drop the satellites on targets below.Naruto chapter 676, pages 9-13 Sasuke later demonstrated the ability to turn multiple targets into the gravity cores for Chibaku Tensei.Naruto chapter 692, page 14 Drawbacks To perform this technique through one of his Six Paths of Pain, Nagato needed to bring his Deva Path in close proximity to his body so that he could channel his chakra to it more effectively. At low chakra levels, it placed a massive strain on his body which caused him to bleed from the mouth and nose. Because of this technique's attractive force, other techniques are also drawn to its centre. This trait can be used to destroy the satellite while it is still in the process of forming, though doing so required the use of extremely powerful techniques.Naruto chapter 551, pages 12-14 Other Media Chibaku Tensei appears in Naruto Shippūden: Shinobi Rumble as one of Pain's skills, renamed . In this variant, Pain generates a moderately sized sphere of debris overhead, then thrusts his arms downward, sending it crashing into the ground like a meteor. An enhanced, "Full Throttle" version of the technique called can also be performed. In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Pain uses Chibaku Tensei to summon a whirlwind of boulders to protect himself against attacks from Naruto in his six-tailed transformation state. He can also launch the boulders individually as a form of attack. In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Impact, Pain creates the planetary body and brings it down on his opponents. He also uses this as his Awakening, where he summons a whirlwind of boulders as a defensive system and an offensive system at the same time. In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, Nagato uses this technique to imprison his opponent, and then fires a chakra blast which goes through its core, causing a massive explosion. In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution, Pain and Konan use a collaboration technique where he uses this technique to trap his opponent, and then Konan lines the debris with explosive tags. Konan then sends a single origami bird which causes a massive explosion. See Also * Banshō Ten'in * Shinra Tensei * Tengai Shinsei References ka:ჩიბაკუ ტენსეი ru:Чибаку Тенсей